Cigarrete
by AokiNozomi
Summary: "...Sus cuerpos volvieron a ser uno, mientras el cigarro seguía consumiéndose en el suelo..." Mes NijiHai.


"Cigarette"

Este One – Shot participa en el evento de Facebook "Mes NijiHai", pertenece al día 9 pero fue suspendido hasta este día.

Empezado el día 13 de Abril a las 11:50 PM.

Advertencias: AU (mundo alterno)

" _Amor sin forma que cambia día a día… El tiempo pasa… Quedémonos así …Teniendo sueños que no podremos cumplir. Largo es el camino para llegar a la colina He ido dejando mi tristeza atrás, Buenas noches mi amada… Mi último cielo"_

LAST HEAVEN - The gazettE

.

Cuando lo conoció era apenas un niño, acababa de perder a su mamá y no sabía nada sobre su padre, la familia Nijimura desde entonces lo adopto como un hijo. Hasta que en secundaria el padre de Nijimura le compro un apartamento y lo dejo vivir solo, consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo pero aun así la custodia seguía siendo de Nijimura.

Después de mudarse la comunicación con su tutor fue nula a tal punto que no cruzaba más palabras con su tutor, todos los mensajes que tenía para el se los mandaba mediante a su hijo, Nijimura Shuzo.

* * *

Lunes, 4:00 PM. Entrenamiento del 1er grupo del equipo Teiko.

– No puedo creer que ese bastardo me haya amenazado y no venga – para Haizaki era el colmo, Nijimura siempre se la pasaba amenazándolo y golpeándolo porque faltaba a los entrenamientos, pero justo cuando decidía ir al jodido entrenamiento, el idiota no asistía.

Akashi permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, antes de hablar.

– Fue por un asunto personal – No entendía las palabras del pelirrojo, Shuzo nunca había faltado a un entrenamiento, incluso cuando estaba enfermo – Es su padre – Prosiguió su discurso Seijuro – Está enfermo, últimamente su enfermedad ha empeorado y Nijimura abandono el equipo temporalmente.

Por primera vez no reprocho nada, salió del gimnasio, no quería estar ahí, menos cuando había escuchado esa noticia. El padre de Nijimura empeoro.

Le recordó a aquella vez, cuando su propia madre estaba enferma, cuando menos lo necesitaba una maldito ola de empatía y lastima lo invadió.

Maldita sea. Odiaba ese tipo de sentimientos, enojado salió de la secundaria Teiko para notar la lluvia que caía casi invisible en la ciudad, parecía todo un presagio de cosas malas.

" _Tu madre quería que tú fueras alguien respetable, no hago esto por ti, lo hago por tu ella"_

Tsk.

Comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, hacia ese departamento que conocía bastante bien, aquel departamento que los padres de Nijimura le habían dado después de divorciarse, la madre del pelinegro siempre decía que su carrera de modelo se había arruinado gracias a su embarazo. También recordaba vagamente que el padre de Nijimura siempre fue un empresario dedicado, aun así siempre estaba al tanto de su hijo.

¿Cómo es que Haizaki sabe tanto de Nijimura?

La respuesta es simple: Haizaki conoce a Nijimura desde la escuela primaria.

Frente a ese parque donde los niños corren en busca de su madre, otros saltando en los charcos que se habían formado por la lluvia y entonces se percato de algo importante, estaba empapado.

Cruzo la calle y toco el timbre, espero unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver al pelinegro aun con su pijama puesta, una camisa roja y un pantalón para dormir cuadrado tinto con blanco.

– ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

– ¿Quién diablos crees que soy?, idiota. – Nijimura sonrió, tal vez eso era un avance.

– Ni se te ocurra entrar a mi casa así – dijo Nijimura señalando con su índice el deplorable estado del peli-gris, desapareció de la puerta, para después traer en las manos una toalla y lanzársela – Sécate bien.

Haizaki quería golpearlo, pero apreciaba su vida, al menos un poco y no lo hizo.

En cambio, se seco la cara, el pelo y lo que podía del cuerpo. Entro y cerró la puerta. Por eso es que odiaba a Nijimura, él era el único por el que contenía su ira, tal vez por un retorcido respeto que -de algún modo- le tenía.

– De una vez te advierto que si vienes aquí por lastima, te puedes largar de una vez – Haizaki lo sabía, Nijimura es exigente con la gente y no cualquiera le agrada, pero por mala o buena suerte él era de los pocos que Nijimura soportaba a medias.

– No te creas tanto Shuzo, tú padre fue bueno conmigo, esto lo hago por él.

Jaque mate. Nijimura recordaba vagamente a aquel niño tímido que su padre le había presentado, ahora era todo un "hombre" si se le podía llamar hombre a un idiota que malgastaba su tiempo en chicas, sexo y drogas.

– Si haces esto por mi padre entonces ve a donde él y a mí no me molestes.

La conversación termino para ambos, como si fuera su casa Haizaki se sentó en el sillón. Nijimura lo fulminó con la mirada pero el peli-gris lo ignoró.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Haizaki se molesto al no saber que decir y miró al pelinegro; para su sorpresa este se encontraba recargado a las escaleras fumando.

Aun con pijama puesta, Shuzo parecía un hombre de esos de negocios.

Haizaki sabía tantas cosas de ese chico, una de ellas es que odiaba el tabaco y hoy estaba fumando, Nijimura no estaba bien.

– Te vez atractivo fumando – Sin intentarlo Haizaki saco una sonrisa al propietario de la casa y con ello salió el humo del cigarro de su boca.

– Eres demasiado sincero, ¿cierto?, eso es lo mismo que le dices a todas las chicas con las que tienes sexo… – lo último no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

– ¿Y eso te molesta? – Nijimura rió y apago el cigarro en el cenicero que él mismo había puesto en las escaleras, se levanto y camino hasta el peli-gris tomando su mentón con su mano derecha.

– No me molesta, después de todo yo fui quien te enseño todo lo que sabes

– Tsk… eso solo fue una tontería de niños… – es cierto, su primera vez había sido con él y el juego siguió el primer año de secundaria, hasta que un día sin razón alguna dejaron de hacerlo.

– Sí es cierto… – Nijimura lo sabía, Haizaki lo sabía. Aun después de dejar de hacerlo, tenían esa tensión sexual invadiéndolos en todo el cuerpo, cada poro de la piel pidiendo ser acariciada por el contrario, a quien le importa si eso se considera un error.

Solo importa ese momento, en que sus ojos se encuentran y todos los problemas se esfuman.

Un beso repentino, la ropa mojada de Haizaki en el suelo, las sábanas moviéndose y el humo de ese cigarro dejado atrás, consumiéndose en el cenicero.

* * *

Dure mucho tiempo en hacerlo, tal vez realmente deba pensar en dejar las convocatorias xD

Beteado por **Allen Wallker.**


End file.
